


Advice To Freshmen

by xbrahsephx



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Advice, First Post, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired, Kindness, Love, Real Life, School, Slice of Life, be kind, eduction, enjoy, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbrahsephx/pseuds/xbrahsephx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I was little I would always sit and listen to "Everybody's Free To Ware Sunscreen" by Baz Luhrmann. Then earlier I was inspired by an inspirational funeral. It brought me back to Luhrmann. So, I decided to kind of make my own version of it. I hope you enjoy!! :)</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for the life of Samantha Monet Sumter. A wonderful and inspirational women who lost her life to another drunk driver on the street. God bless you and your wonderful family! You will be in my thoughts every time the sun shines as beautifully as your smile!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Advice To Freshmen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody's Free To Ware Sunscreen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/145658) by Baz Luhrmann. 



> When I was little I would always sit and listen to "Everybody's Free To Ware Sunscreen" by Baz Luhrmann. Then earlier I was inspired by an inspirational funeral. It brought me back to Luhrmann. So, I decided to kind of make my own version of it. I hope you enjoy!! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for the life of Samantha Monet Sumter. A wonderful and inspirational women who lost her life to another drunk driver on the street. God bless you and your wonderful family! You will be in my thoughts every time the sun shines as beautifully as your smile!

A message to all freshmen in high school: focus on school.

  
If I could offer you one tip for the future, working hard in school would be it. The long-term benefits due to your hard work can be statistically proven to make your life a bit easier. Whereas the rest of my advice is based off of my own “overrated teenage thoughts’’.

  
Occasionally you must learn the hard way of things. The end of your course could always be near. You must be aware of that, but do not scurry away due to the thought. You must grasp a healthy balance of the two concepts. Enjoy life while you still have it. But do not abuse the only body that you will ever own. You never know when it will be taken from you.

  
Appreciate everyone you meet. They may not seem important to you in the present, but life is complex. It has a funny way of bringing events in the past back to you when you least expect it.

  
Be yourself.

  
Defy the laws of gravity. Because it keeps you physically grounded, it gives even more reason for you to use your mind as if there is no such thing. Men have shed their blood in order for you to take advantage of your mental state of gravity. Don’t let them regret what they have done for you.

  
Remember that everything has flaws. The earth is not perfect, much like yourself. Do not judge someone or something if you do not want the equivalent amount of disrespect, maybe even less. You don’t know what everyone else is currently going though.

  
Respect.

  
It is not as hard as everyone makes it out to be. Disrespecting someone and expecting to receive anything grater then what you give is as effective as not reading that book in eleventh grade, taking the test, and getting angry when learn that your grade is now an F.

  
Friends.

  
Make plenty of them. Whether or not they are close, it’s good to have them for along the ride. Believe it or not, they are a good thing to have. You never know what the outcome of having a friend will be.

  
Education.

  
Take advantage of the education that you are provided with. Teachers are not only classified as the adults that are paid to make you write notes and take tests. An example of an out-of-school educator could be the one upstairs making dinner for your family. As another, they could be the kid that sits in the corner of the classroom and refuses to talk to anyone. Education is everywhere. The world is our school. Plus when you are young, it's free.

  
School.

  
It is important. Although you learn things from everyone around you, it is no excuse to not participate in the classroom. You may not like the class, but it is there for a reason. It is impossible to do nothing but enjoy life. Don’t worry, there will be far worse things you will experience then that algebra class you hate. It is not the end of the world.

College.

  
You may not be thinking about college now, and that is perfectly okay. You really do not need to know what you are doing with your life right now. It is okay if you don’t know. Many students who are in college are not sure if what they are doing is what they want to continue on in an educational level. It is always a good idea to think about what you want to do with your life, but do not stress too much about it. You will be told that you need to know, but you don’t.

  
Time.

  
Do not waste all of it. This doesn’t mean you can’t have fun. Side adventures are nice, but do not stick around for too long. You will only get comfortable. As a result you will not appreciate what was supposed to be a special moment in time.

  
Girls, do not obsess over boys. Boys do not obsess over girls. This goes for whatever your sexuality is. Just do not obsess. It is good to be single. In order for you to be truly happy in a relationship, you must learn to be independent and survive for yourself. At the end of the day the one you need to look out for is yourself. Do not let yourself down.  
Don’t be afraid to make mistakes. Believe it or not, mistakes are good. They help shape you into the person you are today. Things happen, its life.

  
But trust me on the school.

 


End file.
